


haîma

by sssrha



Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Percy Jackson, Dark Sally Jackson, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Murder, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssrha/pseuds/sssrha
Summary: Blood is thicker than water. And dead men tell no tales.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033011
Kudos: 3





	haîma

**Author's Note:**

> u h
> 
> hm
> 
> hope you like it?

**Sally kissed** a seven-year-old Percy's forehead. "Thank you, sweetie," she said. "You did me a huge favor."

Percy beamed. "Yeah, he was meanie!"

Sally giggled. "Yes, he was."

Percy frowned slightly. "Why'd you marry him, anyway?"

Sally hummed. "I had my reasons...none of which really matter right now."

Percy pouted. "Okay," he muttered despondently. Sally giggled again, ruffling his damp hair.

"Really," she said. "Today's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Percy," she said, "you look tired. Your eyes are red."

"No!" Percy disagreed. "They're just covered!"

"Your eyes are clear, sweetie," Sally corrected. "Now, come on, let's run you a bath."

"Not a shower?" Percy asked.

"Well...shower first, then bath," Sally decided. She grinned. "A _bubble_ bath. But only after we get you squeaky clean, okay? Because you _smell,"_ she teased.

Percy pouted. "I don't smell _that_ bad..." he muttered.

_"You've_ been in here for a while. _I_ just came in. Trust me, sweetie, you reek."

Percy _'humph'_ ed and turned so that his back was facing her.

Sally sighed. "Come on, Percy."

"...fine."

Sally led him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up, barely giving the mess Percy made a glance.

Absentmindedly, she thought, "Red looks good on the walls."

* * *

**The next** day, there was a missing-person case filed for Gabe Ugliano.

They never found him.

** The End **


End file.
